Mythic Spirits
The God of Death's Enforcers: Examples of what various Reapers might look like: Alfflatus by Helga Sable (Non Grim Reaper) Nelrull by Diana Franco (Grim Reaper) Description There are enforcers that serve under the God of Death. These enforcers are called Reapers. Reapers have many jobs that include: * Transforming the souls of the recently deceased from a mortal soul into a shadow soul. * Transforming a shadow soul into either an Angel, Demon, Ascended, or Corrupted. * Hunting down and retrieving Roevs. Reapers are granted abilities to time travel by the God of Time, and also have the ability to teleport. These abilities allow Reapers to get to any and all souls that are in need of them without having to rush. Reaper's Tools Reapers are employed with a death blade. A death blade is a blade that is either spear, poleaxe, or scythe, and these weapons have three abilities. The first is the ability to inflict damage that will never heal. The second is the ability to kill anything that is living. The Third is the ability to knock any spirit unconscious with a single swipe. Extra Facts: * Reapers have a death aura that surrounds them. That means that any mortal that they pass by will either experience a brief sensation of fear and dread, or a sensation of serenity and peace. * Reapers can only be seen by non-mortals, but only mortals can sense a Reaper's death aura. List: * -- The God of Dream's Enforcers: Description There are enforcers that serve under the God of Dreams. These enforcers are called Sand Men. Sand Men have a few jobs that include: * Putting mortals to sleep * enhancing dreams Sand Men are granted abilities to time travel by the God of Time, and also have the ability to teleport. These abilities allow Sand Men to get to any and all souls that are in need of them without having to rush. Extra Facts: * Sand Men have a dream aura that surrounds them. That means that anyone they pass by that is already asleep with experience a more comfortable sleep as well as more enjoyable or vivid dreams. * Sand men can only be seen by other Sand men, or by their Overseer, the God of Dreams. List * -- Disciple of Destruction: Title: The Bleeding Sun Nicknames: * God of the Wasteland * Army of One * Sentinel of Blood * Beacon of Darkness Description The Disciple of Destruction is the spiritual enforcer that serves under the god of destruction. The purpose of this disciple, who goes by the title of Bleeding Sun, is to bring about the end of the current universes life cycle. Basically this is one who brings upon the apocalypse who can not be and will not be stopped. Disciple of Creation: Title: The Awakening Sun Nicknames: * God of Paradise * Prophet of Life * - * Beacon of Light Description The Disciple of Creation is the spiritual enforcer that serves under the God of Creation. The purpose of this disciple, who goes by the title of Awakening Sun, is to restart the current universes life cycle. Basically this is the one who causes the universe to be reborn, and brings about the first golden age of the next universe's cycle. Category:Ethereal Category:Spirits Category:Mythic Category:Enforcers